this_is_my_ideasfandomcom-20200213-history
Jarth Part 6
2019 *Fox and Disney split from each others and made 25 Thousandianplex Company, Mass Media, branding and returns of the Fox Stuffs along with new one to the 3 Fox Fold while new Fox branded stuffs ether goes to Disney-Fox Studios or Disney(under Fox's Mousehouse) *#Fox Corporation *#New Fox *#News Corporation *#The Walt Disney Company(now known as Disney Corporation of America) *#Fox's MouseHouse *#Disney-Fox Studios *Fox announced that they launching 150 Tazillionianolplex Fox O&O and MyNTV O&Os plus announced the selling of Fox Sports Regional Networks to Sinclair and Bryon Allen(under Diamond Holdings which in Sept 2019, they rebranded as Diamond Sports Networks) *The CW did a screen bug promotion the WB Kids Block(the Countdown to WB Kids with Bumblebee and the timer with the CW logo)(This also did for primetime and Litton block) *Fox announced that this September, The Simpsons will expanded to Weekdays with a upgrading FXX bumpers and Newest The Simpsons promos and The Simpsons promo for episodes seen on the station schedule returns to the stations promo plus expanding the syndication year to 5129 AKT.20th Television did it 2019 logo(with News Corporation Byline) *#1990-1992 episodes: The 1987 20th Century Fox Television Fanfare or 1994 20th Television Fanfare *#1992-2008 episodes rerun: The 1994 20th Television Fanfare *#2008-present episodes: The 1997 20th Century Fox Fanfare or 2008 20th Television Fanfare *Family Guy announced that the syndicated deal will expanded to 5129 AKT and the 20th Television 2019 fanfare will vary *#1999-2008 episodes: The 1995 20th Century Fox Television Fanfare or 1994 20th Television Fanfare *#2008-present episodes: The 1997 2CFTV Fanfare or 2008 20th Television Fanfare *Disney+ announced that The Simpsons will aired new episodes on the streaming services and Fox(Every Other Sunday) *Disney+ announced that the shows will expanded to television starting with ABC and Freeform due to Disney+ making 3 services(Castle+, Dulu(replaced the Hulu), Disney +2(later as FX+) and made 1,000 MegaMegaMegaMegaPlex Shows and Movies while giving the shows and movies they made and launch on the services were aired on ABC(via The Wonderful World of Disney on ABC(which aired on Tuesday, Friday and the Weekends) *National Geo made a television docseries on Disney+ *The CW Plus made a different schedule based on the Fall 2019 Syndication shows **2019 Syndication *#Fall 2019 Syndication(Sept-Nov): 1,000 Xazillionianianianillionolplex First Run Syndicated Shows plus MegaPlex Off Network Shows *#The Television Syndication Companny established in 2019 with it first show: The John T. Show *Coke revived their New Coke brand and due to Stranger Things, many logos change to resumbling the settings. *CBS did a short lived branding(May-Sept) with CBS In Color opening before CBS programming right before CBS change it back to Welcome Home To A CBS Night(common as CBS, Welcome Home) *Marvel made a dedicated television cable network for Marvel shows and Characters known as Marvel HQ *Nickelodeon made a rebooted Hey Arnold! and Rocko's Modern Life plus a 7 Spongebob Spinoff announced(Squidward, Kamp Koral, The New Adventures of Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy, and The Adventures of Patrick Star, Ahoy!, Sandy Cheeks), plus a rebooted Jimmy Neutron series, a spinoff series focusing on Cindy, a reviving Rugrats series, Season 13 and 14 episodes of Spongebob Squarepants, a new Alvin spinoff focusing on The Chipites for Youtube Series(rated TV PG D-D-V for disgust scene), a Sanjay and Craig Special and 3 Breadwinners Specials plus a reviving episodes of Breadwinners. *TeenNick announced they split into 4 networks also for kids(The Splat, TeenNick, NickRewind Network, NickSplat block) *Sesame Channel introduces a new branding featuring the house with the channel just known as Sesame and made the one in New York upgraded to it new branding as Sesame 7 and Sony Wonder made CH 7(Greenville)(Which is the flagship to Sony Wonder TV Network and Sesame Channel due to Farmersville or Allen got the HQ for Sesame Channel and Sesame Workshop and Sony Wonder) upgraded to included more shows. 2020 *'Youtube made a rule saying that all Adult video can join without a limited look' *'NickRewind made a new schedule airing the following:' *#The Fairy Oddparents(Season 1-early to mid Season 8 episodes) *#Spongebob Squarepants(Season 1-mid Season 7 episodes) *#Hey Arnold! *#Rugrats *#I Carly *#Double Dare *#Rocko's Modern Life *#Back In The Barnyard *#ChalkZone *#The Angry Beavers(also on Nick Jr, The Splat and Nick 7) *#Zoey 101 *#Nick News(rerun) *The Splat(TV Network) *#Hey Arnold! *#Rugrats *#Spongebob Squarepants *#The Fairy Oddparents *#ChalkZone *#Oh Yeah Cartoons *#The Angry Beavers *#Doug *#Rocko's Modern Life *#Double Dare(2019 episodes) *#My Life as A Teenage Robot *#Danny Phantom *#Double Dare(original episodes) *#Nickelodeon GUTS *#Sanjay and Craig *#All Grown Up *PLUTO TV expanded to Directv and rebranded as PLUTO(having channels from PLUTO and made 45 Tazillionianolplex Channels including 45 Thousandianplex Nick and MTV branded channels). *2016: Cocoa Puffs decides to make a new commercial featuring Sonny and Parrot again(The recreation of the Sonny and Parrot Commercial and the Green Swirl Background returns) along with other new commercials plus returning favorites with the New Cocoa Puffs box *2015: Farmersville made a Channel 7 TV Stations and it is owned by Sinclair Media Group and also made a ASN owned and operated station: Channel 34(known as TV 34) allowing London to redeem TX 47 for many years and onward and purchase KFNY from FNY Media and made new graphics package for KFNY and put a slogan as Forney's Tradition *2019: Cocoa Puffs decides to make a repacked commercials(2004-2013 Ads)